


Getting To You In A Flash

by kotokoshka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU: Paramedics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Child Death, Did I mention the angst yet, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, So much angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Новоиспеченный парамедик Барри Аллен в первый же день своей работы получает намного больше, чем теплый прием от своих новых коллег.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting To You In A Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690367) by [Marvelqueen14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelqueen14/pseuds/Marvelqueen14), [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo). 



> Авторы напоминают, что история о парамедиках, так что в фике возможны тяжелые моменты: суровый ангст, много крови. В предупреждениях также есть смерть ребенка, так что будьте готовы, я оповещу вас заранее в примечаниях.

Пунктуальность никогда не была жизненным кредо Барри Аллена. Он был сострадательным и добрым, поэтому еще в раннем возрасте определился со своей будущей профессией — он хотел стать врачом и спасать жизни. Будучи общительным и довольно смышленым, Барри преуспел в учебе и выучился на парамедика, сдав все тесты с первой попытки.  
  
Но пунктуальность? Чувство времени?  
  
Это точно было не про него.  
  
Сегодня был его первый рабочий день в качестве члена бригады скорой помощи при Центральной окружной больнице. Барри не смог заснуть перед таким важным днем и проворочался в постели до самого утра. Бросив попытки вздремнуть, он перевернулся на спину. В животе бурлила энергия, а солнечный луч заглянул в окно, угодив прямо в будильник.  
  
Барри в замешательстве уставился на часы. Нет, быть того не может, он никак не мог проспать двадцать минут под раздражающий трезвон! Схватив телефон, он тут же убедился, что да, вполне мог.  
  
В долю секунды он слетел к постели, оделся и с реактивной скоростью почистил зубы. То, что он надел разные носки, Барри понял только в машине — один был белым, а другой тускло розовым, видимо, угодил в машину вместе с красной футболкой.  
  
Переодеваться времени не было. Барри и так безбожно опаздывал.  
  
Всю дорогу до станции неотложной помощи он нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю, сильно нервничая, пока не услышал оглушительный грохот и визг шины. Машины перед ним дали по тормозам. Барри тоже затормозил и вытянул шею, чтобы через лобовое стекло разглядеть, что случилось.  
  
Он увидел аварию: большой грузовик со знаком «стоп» на боку врезался в маленький седан.  
  
Пальцы еще быстрее застучали по рулю, сердце забилось, а в крови забурлил адреналин. Барри знал, что должен немедленно позвонить 911, вызвать бригаду, но он не мог сидеть сложа руки и ничего не делать.  
  
Потому что мог помочь сам.  
  
Кое-как припарковавшись на обочине, Барри сунул ключи в карман и бросился к месту происшествия. Люди повылезали из машин, кто-то снимал аварию на камеру, кто-то просто таращился на разбитые машины, а Барри бежал мимо них к криками «извините меня!», «простите!», «пропустите!».  
  
Вскарабкавшись к кабине грузовик, Барри заглянул в окно. Водитель был без сознания, то стоило попробовать открыть дверь, Барри в голову тут же полетела пустая бутылка из-под пива под аккомпанемент ругани.  
  
Отлично, он еще и пьян.  
  
Барри вдохнул мерзкий запах перегара и обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
  
— Сэр, я здесь, чтобы помочь, я… — он ловко увернулся от еще одной бутылки. — Хорошо! Ничего, просто оставайтесь здесь.  
  
Барри переключился на седан. Он увидел подушки безопасности, пассажирское сиденье было смято, а водитель, оказавшийся в машине один, явно был в шоке от случившегося.  
  
— Сэр! — крикнул Барри, постукивая по поднятому стеклу. — Меня зовут Барри, я врач. Я помогу вам.  
  
Мужчина хоть и выглядел потерянным, но покорно кивнул.  
  
Барри присмотрелся к его движениям — шея двигалась нормально, руки, обхватывающие голову, тоже. Хорошо, значит, травмы позвоночника нет. Вдалеке раздались сирены, то ли полиция, то ли скорая, было пока неясно.  
  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие, хорошо? — сказал Барри, дружелюбно улыбаясь и с трудом открывая покореженную дверь и предлагая мужчине руку. — Вы можете идти? В ногах или руках не покалывает?  
  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Я просто… голова болит.  
  
— Это не страшно, — успокоил его Барри. — Обещаю, я вам помогу.  
  
Мужчина выглядел ослабевшим, на лбу у него была кровь — возможно, он ударился головой об руль.  
  
Барри не успел отметить другие повреждения, потому что подъехала скорая.  
  
_Центральная окружная больница._  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
Это были его будущие коллеги по работе,  _на которую он опоздал._  
  
Барри застенчиво улыбнулся появившимся медикам. Двое подхватили под руки пьяницу, который вырывался, норовя сбежать, а третий направился прямо к Барри. С виду они выглядели ровесниками, только другой парамедик был шире в плечах и форменная одежда шла ему больше.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
Парень выглядел чертовски сексуальным.  
  
— Отойдите, пожалуйста, — тягучим голосом попросил мужчина, ставя на землю свой чемоданчик. Барри отошел, чтобы не мешать, но успел прочитать имя на бейджике.  
  
— Снарт? Я Барри, Барри Аллен…  
  
— Я немного занят, Барри Аллен, — почти что огрызнулся Снарт.  
  
— Я могу помочь, я ваш коллега, буду работать в той же больнице! — запротестовал Барри. — Я должен был приступить к работе утром…  
  
— На перекличке я тебя не видел. — Снарт осмотрел раненого, пощупал пульс и проверил фонариком реакцию зрачков.  
  
— Я немного опоздал…  
  
— Не болтай, — бросил Снарт, забинтовывая рану на голове мужчины. — Держи рукой! — рявкнул он. Мужчина вздрогнул и нервно заморгал.  
  
— Эй! — возмутился Барри, осторожно поглаживая раненого по плечу. Он был потрясен тем, как безразлично Снарт отнесся к пациенту. — Все будет хорошо.  
  
Позади них появился длинноволосый запыхавшийся парень.  
  
— Он сбежал! Ничего себе у него скорость!  
  
— Копы с ним разберуться. — быстро сказал Снарт. — Давай, Рамон. Помоги мне с пациентом. Трава головы, возможно сотрясение, понадобится МРТ…  
  
— Погодите, что? — испуганно забормотал мужчина.  
  
— Все будет в порядке, — тут же вмешался Барри. — Это просто мера предосторожности, ведь вы ударились головой.  
  
Рамон и Снарт подготовили носилки, а Барри продолжал подбадривать мужчину.  
  
— Так что не стоит переживать, все будет отлично.  
  
Барри поверить не мог, что Снарт повел себя настолько грубо. Мужчине и так хватило аварии, он был ранен и напуган.  
  
Устроив человека на носилках в машине, Снарт подготовил катетер, а Рамон установил препарат на капельнице.  
  
Барри снова дружески улыбнулся. Он все еще стоял снаружи, не решаясь вмешаться и влезть в машину.  
  
— Они о вас позаботятся.  
  
Снарт выругался, не в силах извернуться и нормально поставить капельницу. Ему явно было неудобно. Барри ждал, что Рамон хотя бы что-то сделает и подумал, что стоит все же вмешаться. Нельзя так лечить пациентов!  
  
Рамон заметил его взгляд и покачал головой. Мужчина вдруг вскрикнул от боли, когда игла угодила мимо вены.  
  
— Хватит! — Барри забрался в машину и натянул перчатки. — Давайте я сам. Клянусь, у меня отлично получается…  
  
— Черт, ладно, давай, — нетерпеливо бросил Снарт, хватая Барри за плечо и подтаскивая к пациенту. — Посмотрим, на что ты способен, Аллен.  
  
Барри взял мужчину за руку и покрепче перехватил катетер, напряженно прищурился, концентрируясь. Он прочувствовал подушечкой пальца тонкую вену под коже. Он может это сделать, да.  
  
Он вздохнул, аккуратно установил иглу и…  
  
В индикаторной камере  _моментально_ появилась кровь.  
  
— Готово! — воскликнул Барри, снимая иглу и оставляя катетер. — Капельница!  
  
Снарт подвинул капельницу, подключил, а потом рявкнул на Рамона:  
  
— Едем?  
  
— Ремни! — Рамон быстро проверил крепления и кивнул.  
  
— Вперед! — Снарт захлопнул одну дверь машины. Барри попытался сесть, но его бесцеремонно выпихнули наружу.  
  
— Езжай в неотложку, — приказал ему Снарт. — Потом с тобой разберусь.  
  
Барри нахмурился, но остался стоять на месте. Вторая дверь захлопнулась у него прямо перед носом.  
  
Да уж, отличное начало дня.  
  
Вздохнув, Барри побрел обратно к машине. Прибывшие полицейские изловили пьяницу и пытались усмирить его, одновременно контролируя возобновившееся движение.  
  
Барри завел машину, но ему еще пришлось ждать очереди, чтобы вклиниться в поток машин. До станции скорой помощи при Центральной окружной больнице он добрался без новых происшествий.  
  
Холл оказался пустым, за исключением диспетчера, дружелюбной девушки, которая махнула ему рукой. Параллельно она разговаривала по телефону, так что начать разговор не получилось бы.  
  
По крайней мере, она казалась милой.  
  
Но затем Барри увидел именной бейджик на ее столе. Лиза Снарт.  
  
Супер.  
  
Она как-то связана с этим придурком.  
  
Барри присел на скамейку на улице и терпеливо дождался экипажа скорой. Как только машина подъехала ко входу, сидящий за рулем Рамон увидел его и помахал.  
  
Барри поднял руку, но тут прямо перед его носом возник Снарт.  
  
— Теперь слушай меня, блядь, и слушай внимательно, — зарычал Снарт. — Когда мы на выезде, главный я.  
  
— Ты придурок! — огрызнулся Барри. — Мне плевать, главный ты или нет, у тебя не было никакого морального права так обращаться с пациентом!  
  
— Ты спятил? — Снарт побелел от такой наглости и неподчинения. — Кого это ебет…  
  
— Меня! — не сдавался Барри. — Он был ранен и испуган, а ты напугал его еще больше!  
  
— А то, что ты поцеловал его в зад и наплел, что все будет хорошо, это что, лучше? — разъяренный Снарт стоял так близко, что Барри мог видеть, какие пронзительно голубые у него глаза.  
  
— Мы должны обеспечить все условия…  
  
— Нет! Ты, блядь, дал ему ложную надежду! — рявкнул Снарт. — Никогда не говорит так больным! У него могло быть гребаное внутричерепное кровотечение, он мог умереть…  
  
— Но ведь это неправда! Я же поверил! Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы попробовать помочь кому-то почувствовать себя лучше и не нервничать!  
  
— Как долго ты в профессии, Аллен? — спросил Снарт, уперев руки в бока.  
  
Барри нервно оглянулся — их стычка привлекла внимание. Рамон, Лиза, другой, не знакомый ему фельдшер из бригады и еще несколько человек не сводили с них глаз.  
  
— Ш-шесть месяцев. Был на стажировке в больнице южного округа, а потом получил здесь работу.  
  
— Вау! — Снарт присвистнул. — Целых шесть месяцев. Да ты ебучий эксперт!  
  
— Нет, но я хотя бы не мудак, — огрызнулся Барри.  
  
— Сколько пациентов ты потерял?  
  
— Какая разница?  
  
— Сколько? — повторил Снарт, мрачно улыбаясь.  
  
— Ни одного, — очень тихо ответил Барри.  
  
— Вот, что я тебе скажу, — сказал Снарт. — Попробуй убедить в том, что все будет хорошо, тех, кто разбил лицо в мясо о приборную панель и стонет от боли в голос. Давай, попробуй хоть раз.  
  
Глаза Барри покраснели, кулаки сжались, а все тело напряглось. Он дрожал от едва сдерживаемой ярости.  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
Снарт сжал челюсти, и Барри подумал, что еще мгновение, и тот его ударит.  
  
— Эй, эй! — незнакомый голос с сильным акцентом прервал их раскалившуюся добела стычку. — Прекратили! Снарт, Аллен! Хватит, блядь!  
  
Барри замер и оглянулся на злого мужчину, направлявшегося прямиком к ним. Рип Хантер, начальник бригады, с которым Барри разговаривал. Его новый босс.  
  
— Простите, сэр, — быстро извинился он, почтительно наклонив голову.  
  
Снарт не двигался, только с бешеной злобой таращился на Барри.  
  
— Аллен! — дрожа от гнева, сказал Хантер. — Как мило с твоей стороны наконец-то присоединиться к нам! Снарт! Уймись, блядь, спасибо!  
  
Снарт ничего на это не ответил.  
  
— Аллен, будешь в бригаде Б со Снартом, Рамоном и Палмером, — распорядился Хантер, видимо, решив больше не тратить время на пустые разборки.  
  
— Сэр, я не думаю… — начала Барри, но Снарт его опередил.  
  
— Я ни за что не буду работать вместе с этим идиотом.  
  
— Этот идиот с первого раза сдал экзамены. На него просто молились в больнице южного на него молились, — сухо парировал Хантер. — Звали его Флэшем*, потому что он всегда попадает в яблочко, что бы ни случилось. Он в твоей команде.  
  
— Хантер…  
  
— Хватит, Снарт! — приструнил его Рип, назидательно подняв указательный палец.  
Снарт оскалился и выплюнул:  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
После чего он унесся прочь, хлопнув дверями. Обстановка сразу стала менее напряженной. Барри глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоится. У него руки тряслись от переизбытка адреналина.  
  
— Аллен, познакомься со своей командой, — приказал Хантер. — Если опять завтра опоздаешь, я собственноручно надеру тебе зад.  
  
— Да, сэр, — нервно кивнул Барри, провожая Хантера взглядом — тот точно пошел искать Снарта. Как только тот скрылся из виду, он повернулся, чтобы поздороваться.  
  
— Всем привет.  
  
— Пресвятое дерьмище, — восхищенно прошептал Рамон, протягивая ему руку. — Ты официально мой новый герой.  
  
— Я? — удивленно переспросил Барри, недоуменно моргая.  
  
— Да, именно ты! — рассмеялся Рамон. — Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то сцепился с Капитаном Холодом и выжил. Это было сногсшибательно.  
  
— Потрясающе! — влез в разговор третий член бригады с бейджиком «Палмер». — Капитан Холод так злился! Боже мой.  
  
— Капитан… Холод? — в замешательстве переспросил Барри.  
  
— Да. Снарт, — пояснил Рамон. — Он начальник нашей бригады и просто отмороженный сукин сын. Поэтому мы зовем его Капитан Холод. — Он хитро улыбнулся. — Думаю, он встретил отличного соперника, Флэша, да?  
  
Барри покраснел и нервно рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, мое прозвище… я просто… я не мог позволить ему так со мной разговаривать! И с пациентом тоже! Это неправильно, так нельзя.  
  
— Слушай, герой дня. Тогда ты сегодня проставляешься первой порцией выпивки! — ухмыльнулся Рамон, хлопнув Барри по плечу.  
  
— Да? Ладно, — с улыбкой кивнул Барри.  
  
Рамон серьезно кивнул.  
  
— Да. Это традиция.  
  
— Традиция, — подтвердил улыбающийся Палмер.  
  
— Новичок должен после первой смены тусануться с нами, — продолжал Рамон. — А ты еще и герой дня! Да, именно с тебя первая порция.  
  
— Хорошо, это я переживу, — рассмеялся Барри.  
  
— Ладно, пойдем, — сказал Рамон. — Отнесем кое-то в машину, покажем тебе, где что лежит, идет?  
  
Барри был безумно счастлив, что у него так быстро появились друзья.  
  
— Идет.  
  
— Круто! — обрадовался Рамон. — Покажу тебя всем и расскажу, как ты нагнул нашего Капитана Холода!  
  
Барри застонал и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
— Да не надо!  
  
— Надо! — фыркнул Рамон.  
  
Барри определенно не так планировал начать свой первый рабочий день, но это определенно был большой шаг вперед. Если бы еще он мог избегать Снарта до конца времен, это было бы фантастически.  
  
Но они и трех шагов в сторону здания сделать не успели, потому что сработала сирена.  
Рамон и Палмер хором застонали и вернулись к машине, таща Барри за собой. Тут же появился Снарт, который не мог пройти мимо и не задеть его своим здоровенным плечом.  
  
— Шевели задом,  _Флэш_ , за работу!  
  
Барри нахмурился, потирая плечо. Да, он точно не так хотел начать первый рабочий день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прозвище Барри основано на переводе слова flaSH - это индикатор крови, благодаря которому можно определить правильно ли проведена венепункция. Ну вы поняли, Флэш :D


	2. Chapter 2

Если начало первого рабочего дня у Барри было тяжелым, то к концу смены он напоминал кошмар наяву. Хоть Барри и успел подружиться с Рамоном и Палмером, со Снартом все обстояло намного хуже.  
  
Леонард Снарт был одним из самых ужасных людей, которых он когда-либо встречал. Невероятно высокомерный Снарт отвратительно вел себя с пациентами, хамил Рамону. Он всем хамил, но в отношении Барри старался намного больше.  
  
Может, потому что тот пытался ему противостоять, Снарт изо всех сил старался сделать его жизнь как можно более невыносимой.  
  
Чемоданчик Барри несколько раз исчезал непонятно куда. Он уже начал думать, что тронулся умом, пока не спалил Снарта, который украдкой переставил чемоданчик подальше. На закономерный вопрос, какого черта он делает, Леонард ответил, что чемодан просто путался под ногами и мешал, что было полнейшим бредом.  
  
Не чемоданчик, так стетоскоп или ножницы. Все постоянно куда-то девалось, и именно тогда, когда Барри позарез нужны были инструменты. Ему приходилось судорожно соображать прямо во время вызовов. Барри чувствовал себя глупым и бездарным, а Снарт только хмыкал и нагло лыбился.  
  
Обнаружив свой фонарик засунутым в колбу, Барри захотелось треснуть Снарта по башке.  
Ну не может кто-то настолько привлекательный быть таким козлом!  
  
О, а от того, как тот лечил пациентов, у Барри кровь начинала кипеть.  
  
Снарт точно заслужил свое прозвище, потому по отношению к больным он был невероятно холоден. Было похоже, что ему все равно. Он работал так, будто пациенты и вовсе не были не людьми, а кусками мяса, которые нужно было осмотреть и отправить в больницу.  
  
Еще более безумным было то, что Снарт постоянно ходил за Барри и переделывал все, что тот делал. Сказал, что он не правильно установил капельницу, не так наложил повязку — короче, все, чем занимался Барри, было не так.  
  
Рамон и Палмер отмалчивались, но ободряюще улыбались ему. Казалось, что Рамон вел себя тихо и послушно, чтобы не нарываться на Снарта, но Палмер, который не всегда мог держать язык за зубами, поэтому перманентно получал порции гнева от Снарта за свои мелкие глупости.  
  
Когда они возвращались на станцию между вызовами, Палмер прятался, а Рамон с бешеной скоростью несся в диспетчерскую, чтобы поболтать с Лизой.  
  
Барри точно не знал, встречается ли Рамон с Лизой или тот только надеялся на приятные перспективы, но стоило Снарту появиться рядом с Лизой, того как ветром сдувало — он явно боялся, что Снарт что-то узнает.  
  
А все потому, что Лиза была младшей сестрой Снарта, о которой тот заботился как наседка.  
Барри быстро понял, что Лиза совсем не похожа на своего брата. Она была милой, дружелюбной и улыбчивой, ее невозможно было не любить.  
  
А старшему Снарту Барри хотелось дать в зубы.  
  
К концу смены он был готов этого нахала переехать на своей машине и сомневался, что сможет работать со Снартом без опаски потерять самообладание.  
  
Последний вызов был от милой старушки, которая жаловалась на проблемы с дыханием.  
Оказывается, она забыла открыть свой кислородный баллон, так что такой легкий вызов был вполне приятным завершением рабочего дня.  
  
Снарт отчитал старушку, велев ей внимательнее относиться к своему оборудованию и не тратить время скорой попусту. Барри подавил в себе желание придушить этого придурка и успокоил пациентку, попросив звонить в любое время, если что-то случится.  
  
Как только они вернулись на станцию, Снарт ушел в душ. Барри принял решение не соваться в раздевалку, потому что Снарт туда вернется.  
  
Голый.  
  
Боже, он был обречен.  
  
Тихо застонав от безысходности, Барри, чтобы занять хоть чем-то руки, принялся пополнять запасы лекарств в машине. Рамон воспользовался отсутствием Снарта и пошел к Лизе, хотел пригласить ее составить им компанию в баре после работы. Палмер отправился с ним в качестве прикрытия.  
  
Открыв свой чемоданчик, Барри обнаружил там очередной сюрприз. Его ножницы были склеены жевательной резинкой.  
  
— Черт возьми! — провыл Барри, окончательно сдаваясь. Он крепче сжал испорченные ножницы и побежал за Снартом, которого нагнал в коридоре, грубо схватив за плечо.  
  
— Что? — хмуро спросил Снарт. — Ты следишь за мной?  
  
— Нет, но…  
  
— В душевой для нас двоих мало места, — поддразнил его Снарт. — Но мы можем попробовать.  
  
— Ты совсем уже охуел! — застонал Барри, заливаясь краской. — Это шутка такая? — спросил он, показывая Снарту ножницы.  
  
— Да. Это забавно, — отозвался тот, пожав плечами.  
  
— Ты ужасен! Отвратителен! Ты — настоящая угроза! — зарычал Барри, рывком засовывая ножницы в карман джинсов. — Я ничего тебе не сделал, а ты весь день надо мной издеваешься!  
  
— Может, тебе пора уже понять намек, пацан, — сухо парировал Снарт.  
  
— Может, тебе пора уже вытащить палку из задницы?! — крикнул Барри, наступая на Снарта и сталкиваясь с ним нос к носу. Ему было все равно, насколько сексуально тот ухмылялся, как коварно улыбался, да, ему было совершенно все равно.  
  
Барри был полностью сосредоточен на том, чтобы выглядеть угрожающе.  
  
— Может, тебе пора уже на хуй пойти? — огрызнулся Снарт, отталкивая Барри от себя. — Это не веселая игра в догонялки, где ты можешь бегать и играть в героя. Не всегда бывает счастливый конец.  
  
— Что? Значит, я должен быть бессердечным мудаком, как ты? — Барри пихнул его в грудь. — Сам иди на хуй. Нельзя так с людьми! Это жестоко!  
  
Снарт всем своим весом прижал Барри к стене и вцепился ему в плечо.  
  
— Это называется профессионализм, маленький говнюк! Сочувствовать пациентам нельзя!  
Удар о стену выбил из Барри весь воздух, но он смог сориентироваться и схватил Снарта за воротник форменной рубашки.  
  
— Профессионализм — это доброта! Ты пугаешь людей, что в этом дерьме хорошего?  
  
Снарт даже не сопротивлялся, и в итоге их бедра плотно прижались друг к другу.  
  
— Потому что когда умрет твой первый пациент, тебе не будет больно. Ты должен быть беспристрастным!  
  
— Ты просто чудовище!  
  
— А ты — гребаный идиот!  
  
— Мудак!  
  
— Гребаный тупой мудак!  
  
Напряжение между ними стало тяжелым и густым, воздух потяжелел и стал горячим. Барри не мог отвести взгляда от пухлых губ Снарта.  
  
Ох, это было совершенно несправедливо.  
  
Снарт был так сильно прижат к нему, что Барри просто не мог отпустить его воротник. Он попробовал пошевелиться, когда почувствовал, как рука Снарта скользит по его бедру. Его бешеный взгляд вдруг стал намного мягче.  
  
Барри не мог точно определить степень кипения между ними, но она точно была оглушительной. Что-то должно было произойти, или Барри просто бы взорвался к чертовой бабушке.  
  
— Ты слишком мягкий для этого, пацан, — сказал Снарт, облизнув верхнюю губу. — Я видел таких, как ты. Тебя надолго не хватит.  
  
— Как, черт возьми, ты стал таким? — тихо спросил Барри, ища ответы в выражении лица Снарта. — А? Ты перегорел? Или потерял пациента, потому что был слишком занят, изображая мудака?  
  
Краска бросилась Снарту в лицо. Он сначала покраснел, потом побелел, отстранил от себя Барри, сжав челюсти. Его лицо стало пустым, будто кто-то разом убрал с него все эмоции.  
Барри в мгновение понял все.  
  
— О боже. Так и было.  
  
— Нахуй иди, Аллен, — жестко сказал Снарт. Слова Барри его явно задели, причем так сильно, что опростоволосившемуся парню показалось, что он видел в глазах Снарта блеснувшие слезы боли.  
  
На плечи Барри неподъемным тяжелым грузом легла вина и стыд за то, что он ляпнул такое. Очевидно, он ранил Снарта, хотя не хотел этого делать. Нужно было тут же извиниться, немедленно.  
  
— Прости, я не это имел в виду… Снарт!  
  
Снарт отпихнул Барри и ушел в раздевалку.  
  
Барри повесил нос. Его первый день на новой работе должен был пройти совсем не так. Он буквально силой заставил себя вернуться к машине и закончить с делами.  
  
Как только он убрал последние вещи в чемоданчик, появился Рамон, а за ним и Палмер.  
  
— Эй, Флэш! Готов свалить? Лиза не пойдет, но… — он осекся, заметив выражение лица Барри. — Что такое? Снарт, образно говоря, пнул твоего мифического щеночка?  
  
— Что-то вроде этого, — ответил Барри, сморщив нос. — Думаю, я обидел его. Сильно. Он очень разозлился.  
  
— Он злой по умолчанию, — сказал Рамон, похлопав Барри по плечу. — Он отлично делает свою работу. Но он жуткий засранец, этого не отнять.  
  
— Он всегда был таким?  
  
Палмер и Рамон обменялись долгими взглядами.  
  
— Ну… столько, сколько я его знаю, а я работаю здесь четыре года, — ответил Рамон. — Рядом с Лизой он совершенно другой. Прямо день и ночь. Это так крипово.  
  
— Очень крипово, — повторил Палмер. — Будто пришельцы заменили его клоном.  
  
— Чувак, я это и имел в виду.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — вздохнул Барри, прерывая поток их стеба. — Не знаю, как смогу с ним работать. Я все делаю не так.  
  
— Это потому, что делаешь все по-своему, — сказал Рамон. — Мне пришлось принять тиранию Снарта, и с тех пор я живу намного спокойнее.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что он перестал до тебя докапываться и портить тебе жизнь, — фыркнул Барри, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.  
  
— Типа того! — рассмеялся Рамон. — Я действительно стараюсь быть на его стороне.  
— Из-за Лизы, да? — подколол его Барри. Рамон тут же покраснел.  
  
— Да, да, — стыдливо усмехнулся Рамон. — Это не государственная тайна, она мне правда очень нравится. У меня к ней чувства.  
  
— Романтические чувства, — хитро улыбнулся Палмер.  
  
— Тебе просто в бар неймется, ага! — в отместку подколол его Рамон. — Ну что ж, время «Грязных танцев», мой друг!  
  
Счастливое лицо Палмера помрачнело на глазах.  
  
— О нет, нет, нет! Я не могу! Не смей!  
  
— Что такое? — Барри определенно что-то упускал.  
  
Палмер простонал и покачал головой.  
  
— Циско! Ты же обещал молчать!  
  
— Конечно! — хихикнул Рамон. — Поверь, через четыре-пять шотов он тебе сам все расскажет.  
  
Потребовалось всего три.  
  
Они переоделись и договорились встретиться в «Святых и грешниках», в популярном баре в центре. Барри был рад уйти с работы и благодарен богу, что они больше со Снартом не виделись.  
  
Рамон и Палмер пришли раньше и заняли столик в дальнем углу бара рядом с бильярдными столами. Они уже успели заказать напитки, когда появился Барри.  
  
— Эй, первый раунд оплачиваю я, да? — спросил он, подходя ближе.  
  
— Я удвоил, — признался Палмер, застенчиво ухмыляясь и глядя на наполовину пустой стакан.  
  
— Без проблем! — улыбнулся Барри. — Тут классно.  
  
— Ты бывал тут раньше? — спросил Рамон.  
  
— Пару раз. Мой приемный отец полицейский, — пояснил Барри, отпивая пиво. — Это бар для копов.  
  
— Эй! — запротестовал Палмер! — Это бар для наших братьев и сестер по форме! Тут не только копы, еще и парамедики.  
  
— Горничные, — услужливо добавил Рамон.  
  
Палмер перевел взгляд на входные двери и мечтательно вздохнул.  
  
— Пожарные…  
  
Барри оглянулся и увидел, что Рэй смотрит на высокого широкоплечего парня, который подошел к барной стойке и громко стукнул по ней внушительным кулаком.  
По толпе в баре пронесся шум, мужчина занял один из столиков, где его уже ждала вереница из шотов.  
  
Барри проследил, как к столу подошла официантка, и спросил:  
  
— И кто этот парень?  
  
— Мик Рори, — сказал Рэй с совершенно идиотской блаженной улыбкой, ополовинивая третий стакан. — Разве он не горяч?  
  
— Хм… — пробормотал в ответ Барри. Этот Рори выглядел так, будто одним ударом мог раздавить самую большую в мире черепаху. — Он выглядит…  _неплохо_.  
  
На влюбленный взгляд Рэя реплика Барри никакого эффекта не произвела.  
  
— Он такой милый, нежный… и малоразговорчивый. Но  _говорит очень много_ , ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
— Конечно! — Барри понятия не имел, о чем речь. Кажется, ему стоило выпить побольше.  
  
— Итак… — невинно начал Рамон, потягивая пиво. — Расскажи Аллену о своей мечте.  
Палмер хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
  
— Видел фильм «Грязные танцы»?  
  
— Да. — Барри удивленно моргнул.  
  
— Концовка. Танцевальный номер, «не позволю сажать Бейби в углу». Песня «Time of my life», — взволнованно сказал Палмер. — Мне приснился сон, в котором все это произошло. — Он застенчиво улыбнулся. — Со мной и Миком.  
  
Барри медленно перевел взгляд со счастливого Палмера на невероятного огромного парня, который теперь стоял у бара, а затем снова посмотрел на Палмера.  
  
Этот парень точно не тянул на Патрика Суэйзи.  
  
— Это было так реально и… ох… — Палмер застонал уронил голову на стол. — Это безнадежно.  
  
— Поскольку я поддерживаю друга, который любит исполнять свои мечты, я заказываю эту песню каждый вечер, чтобы заманить Мика, — хихикнул Циско. — Я думаю, что Мик подсознательно чувствует важность этой песни, и однажды она объединит их с Рэем сердца.  
  
— Или ты можешь просто пригласить его на свидание, — предложил Барри. Рамон и Палмер синхронно покачали головами. Они выглядели какими-то испуганными.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Ты издеваешься?  
  
— Почему нет? А ты и Лиза? — удивленно сказал Барри. — Почему бы тебе ее не пригласить на свидание?  
  
— Я всегда ее приглашаю с нами, — сказал Циско, убирая волосы за уши. — Она занята, она…  
  
— Пригласи ее! — снова предложил Барри.  
  
— Снарт выпустит мне кишки и съест их ржавой ложкой.  
  
— Очаровательно. А ты? — Барри обнадеживающе улыбнулся Палмеру. — Почему бы тебе не пригласить Мика куда-нибудь? Ну что он сделает? Самое плохое, это откажется.  
  
— Снарт мне даже договорить не даст, — вздохнул Рэй, съеживаясь на стуле. — Я не могу.  
— Какое отношение Мик имеет к Снарту?  
  
— Они лучшие друзья детства, — сказал Рамон. Палмер нахмурился и отвел взгляд от дверей.  
  
Барри увидел, что рядом с Миком стоял Снарт и спортивного вида блондинка.  
Они прекрасно проводили время, судя по их лицам. У Барри сердце почему-то упало куда-то в пятки. Он хотел вообще забыть об этом разговоре. Когда Снарт приобнял девушку за плечи, Барри почувствовал, что у него горят щеки.  
  
— Кто эта девушка? — стараясь говорить как можно безразличнее, спросил Барри.  
  
— Сара Лэнс, — ответил Рамон. — Она тоже пожарная.  
  
— Это девушка… Снарта?  
  
— Нет, она встречается с какой-то медсестрой из Центральной окружной, — сказал Палмер, тоскливо глядя на Мика.  
  
Рамон подозрительно покосился на Барри и вдруг подавился воздухом.  
  
— Боже, Аллен.  
  
Барри вздрогнул, замирая как олень под фарами.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тебе нравится Снарт!  
  
Палмер в ужасе уставился на Барри.  
  
— О нет!  
  
— Нет, не нравится он мне! — прошипел Барри. — Мне не по себе, от того, что я его задел, но он меня бесит все равно! Я просто…  
  
— Ты ревнуешь! — захихикал Циско. — Если бы взгляды убивали, а это классное название для фильма, то Сара уже лежала бы на полу!  
  
Барри не смог придумать хорошего ответа, прикрылся пивом и наткнулся на Снарта.  
  
Тот заметил их, как и то, что Барри на него пялится, и нахально улыбнулся.  
  
У Барри даже уши покраснели, он быстро отвернулся и продолжил настаивать:  
  
— Нет. Ненавижу его. Не выношу просто.  
  
— Ага! — игриво ухмыльнулся Рамон. — И Гридо выстрелил первым!  
  
— Вообще-то Хан выстрелил первым! — вмешался Палмер.  
  
— Да, но… тут не в этом смысл.  
  
— Но ведь Хан же!  
  
— Сарказм, Рэй, это называется сарказм.  
  
Барри сосредоточился на отрывании этикетки со своей бутылки, пока эти двое пререкались, и старался не оглядываться на Снарта. Эта стычка в коридоре была неприятной, но некоторые моменты, такие как слишком яркое воспоминание о том, как Снарт медленно скользил языком по верхней губе…  
  
Черт, Рамон был прав. Снарт понравился Барри. Очень ему понравился.  
  
А Снарт его ненавидел.  
  
Блядь, просто идеально.


	3. Chapter 3

Остальную часть вечера Барри наслаждался выпивкой, обществом Рамона и Палмера, делая все возможное, чтобы игнорировать Леонарда Снарта. Его бесило чувство вины, которое прогрызало в нем дыру. Но Барри умудрился рассмеяться, когда Палмер попытался залезть под стол, стоило Рамону включить на музыкальном автомате обещанную «Time of my life».  
  
Мик Рори волшебным образом не нарисовался, поэтому Палмер до самого конца не отсвечивал, пока не принесли последнюю порцию выпивки.  
  
Рамон и Палмер уехали домой, а Барри отправился к себе. Удавшийся вечер и масса новых эмоций долго не давали ему заснуть. Поворочавшись с час, Барри убедил свой организм, что завтра рано вставать.  
  
Засыпая, он думал о руках Снарта и о том, какие же на вкус его губы.  
  
Каким-то чудом Барри проснулся до будильника и умудрился опоздать на работу всего на две минуты. Рамон выглядел бодрым, Палмер мучился похмельем, а Снарт не сказал ему ни слова. Барри не мог смотреть на него спокойно из-за своих бесстыдных ночных грез, поэтому, как только они пересекались взглядами, мучительно краснел и отворачивался.  
Но времени на неловкости не было, поскольку первый вызов поступил сразу же, как только Барри появился в дверях.  
  
У пожилого мужчины, косившего траву, случился сердечный приступ. Рамон выскочил из машины первым — пациент был без сознания и не дышал. Его жена пыталась сделать искусственное дыхание, но Барри и Снарт тут же попросили ее отойти.  
  
Между чередой нажимов во время массажа сердца Барри покосился на Снарта, который копался в чемоданчике — таком же бледно-голубом, как и его глаза.  
  
Как только у мужчины начал прощупываться пульс, его уложили на носилки и быстро погрузили в машину. Его заплаканная жена села рядом с Барри, который занялся капельницей.  
  
Капля крови на индикаторе появилась с первой попытки, Палмер передал Барри лекарство, которое требовалось подключить. Барри вынул иглу, оставив катетер на месте, но трубка выскользнула у него из рук. Снарт бессловесно схватил ее, закрепил на краю носилок под другим углом, чтобы она не выпала снова.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Барри. Было бы неплохо, чтобы Снарт объяснил свое поведение, но они до сих пор не разговаривали.  
  
Жена пациента снова заплакала. Барри мягко приобнял ее за плечи и сказал:  
  
— Все будет хорошо. Мы делаем все возможное.  
  
Даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы Снарт заговорил — он только бешеным взглядом посмотрел на Барри, молча возмущаясь его состраданием. Но Барри не мог не заметить, что злящийся Снарт был просто потрясающе красив.  
  
Черт, все шло через задницу.  
  
Хоть Барри и пытался убедить себя, что его интерес был основан на чисто физическом уровне, но чем дальше, тем чаще он ловил себя на том, что любуется Снартом.  
  
Хоть тот и был придурком, не уважать его было нельзя. Его настойчивые советы были полезными — если бы он еще не разговаривал с такой наглостью, было бы совсем хорошо. Было очевидно, что Снарт в своей работе профессионал и абсолютный перфекционист во всем, чем занимался.  
  
А еще он был очень симпатичный, а от его злобной усмешки Барри таял как мороженое на солнце.  
  
Проклятье.  
  
Следующие дни для Барри прошли без особых происшествий. Снарт все еще с ним не разговаривал, разве что при крайней необходимости, но вечера Барри довольно весело проводил с Палмером и Рамоном.  
  
Работа была тяжелой — на станции трудилось четыре бригады, работающие по двенадцать часов. Две ночные и две дневные. Барри работал в одной из дневных бригад. Смены были четыре через три — четыре дня на ногах, трое суток отдыха и снова четыре дня работы.  
  
Сегодня был крайний день из четырех, и Барри был полон решимости не идти домой, пока ему не удастся поговорить со Снартом. Им нужно будет работать вместе, поэтому он был обязан все исправить.  
  
Ближе к концу смены они вернулись с очередного несложного вызова — шестилетний мальчик проглотил монетку. Оставив пациента и его родителей в больнице, они вернулись на станцию, чтобы закрыть смену. Пока Палмер и Рамон прибирались в машине скорой помощи, Барри выскочил наружу, чтобы догнать Снарта.  
  
— Эй, Снарт! — крикнул он, заходя в раздевалку.  
  
Тот оглянулся — он точно слышал, но никак не отреагировал. Только начал раздеваться, не обращая внимания на Барри.  
  
Барри сглотнул, пытаясь не пялиться на полуобнаженного Снарта.  
  
— Слушай, я знаю, ты злишься, — запинаясь, начал он. — Я пытаюсь извиниться. Ты мудак, а я повел себя как еще больший мудак…  
  
— Это единственная правдивая фраза, вылетевшая из твоего рта, — фыркнул Снарт. — Ты куда больший мудак.  
  
Барри увидел крошечный проблеск надежды. Ладно, это все равно пиздец, но по крайней мере, Снарт сказал ему больше четырех слов. Барри вздохнул и поднял руки в знак капитуляции.  
  
— Мне жаль.  
  
Снарт усмехнулся, бросил рубашку на скамейку и подошел к Барри, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в его личное пространство.  
  
— Тебе жаль?  
  
Барри тихо охнул, с усилием отводя взгляд от тесной майки Снарта.  
  
— Да, — искренне признался он. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я не знаю, что еще сделать. Я хочу…  
  
— Уходи.  
  
— Нет! — простонал Барри. — Ты опять. Я просто… погоди, ты серьезно?  
  
— Именно, — кивнул Снарт. — Я уже тебе говорил. Ты слишком мягкий для такой работы и совсем не так хорош, как думаешь…  
  
— Нет, — заспорил Барри, стискивая руки на груди. — Слушай, я пришел сюда, чтобы все уладить. Дай мне передохнуть от всего этого дерьма. Я и так чувствую себя ужасно…  
  
— Тогда поговори с Хантером. Переведись в другую бригаду.  
  
— О, мне стало легче. Потому что ты снова больший мудак, чем я! — прорычал Барри, делая шаг от Снарта.  
  
Но тот последовал за ним и притиснул его к шкафчикам.  
  
— Вот так? Убьешь меня прямо здесь? — усмехнулся Барри. — Живой пример того, что ты мудак.  
  
— Я пытаюсь тебе помочь! — зарычал Снарт. Он прижимался так близко к Барри… так близко, что того затрясло.  
  
Их перепалку прервала громкая сирена.  
  
Барри вывернулся из плена рук Снарта и поспешил обратно в машину скорой помощи. Леонард следовал прямо за ним, на ходу застегивая рубашку.  
  
Голос Лизы по громкой связи был сильно испуганным.  
  
— Авария, много машин, столкновение на большой скорости. Южная уже едет. Западная и полиция тоже в пути. Количество пострадавших неизвестно.  
  
У Барри в крови бешено подскочил адреналин, и он тут же зыркнул на Снарта. Тот выглядел суровым, будто окаменевшим, но его пальцы, медленно барабанившие по носилкам, выдавали его волнение.  
  
Мрачный Палмер беззвучно молился, закрыв глаза. Барри показалось, что это неплохая идея, поэтому он тоже зажмурился, стараясь припомнить слова хотя бы какой-то молитвы.  
Снарт, судя по всему, не уповал на бога, а лишь проверил свой чемоданчик, после чего негромко сказал:  
  
— Когда придем, кругом будет хаос. Надеюсь, копы уже выведут людей. Держись меня. Нужно действовать быстро.  
  
Барри, не сразу поняв, что Снарт говорил с ним, кивнул.  
  
Он слышал сирены скорой и пожарных машин, едущих позади них. Ладони вспотели, когда Барри почувствовал, как их машина замедляется, останавливаясь рядом с местом происшествия.  
  
Рамон подъехал к обочине, паркуясь прямо на траве. Барри глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что они на месте.  
  
Когда Снарт распахнул дверь, сердце Барри подпрыгнуло до самого горла.  
  
А потом рухнуло в желудок. Некоторые машины были едва похожи на транспортные средства, скорее напоминая груды перекрученного металла, высившегося посреди дороги.  
Они добрались до первой машины и окровавленного водителя. Тот еще мог передвигаться, поэтому они сдали его на поруки Палмера. В следующую машину Барри едва мог заглянуть. Снарт влез первым, после чего тут же выбрался наружу и констатировал:  
  
— Дальше, он мертв.  
  
Барри замер, уставившись на человека за рулем. Он был весь крови и синяках, а голова лежала на руле. На макушке у него была какая-то забавная шляпа.  
  
— Но мы… мы должны… — Барри не мог говорить и начал заикаться.  
  
— Он мертв! — рявкнул Снарт, указывая на голову мужчины.  
  
Барри сглотнул густую вязкую слюну: шляпа на самом деле была макушкой черепа. В огромной зияющей ране виднелся… Иисусе.  
  
Барри заставил себя отвернуться и побежал за Снартом к следующей машине. Сбоку появилась ревущая сиреной машина скорой, которая пронеслась мимо них. Сквозь сирену были слышны крики и чьи-то рыдания.  
  
Полиция пыталась попасть в наиболее искореженный автомобиль — рычала пила и во все стороны летели искры. Барри запнулся, остановился, глубоко пораженный хаосом вокруг него, и смог двинуться дальше лишь услышав крик Снарта:  
  
— Аллен, пошли, живее!  
  
Водителем автомобиля оказалась девушка, она была без сознания и истекала кровью. Мозг Барри перешел в режим автопилота, он механически делал свою работу — надел на шею пострадавшей воротник, а потом вместе со Снартом уложил ее на спину. Ее ноги были вывернуты под жутким углом, что ясно говорило о страшных переломах.  
  
Капельница.  
  
Кровь в индикаторе.  
  
Он сосредоточился на работе, краем глаза наблюдая, как другие парамедики накладывают шины на ноги девушки, а потом грузят носилки в машину.  
  
Снарт пролез дальше в искореженную машину и заорал:  
  
— Еще одна!  
  
Барри стоял так близко, что даже через оглушительный грохот и лязг расслышал тихий плач.  
  
Плакала маленькая девочка.  
  
Барри в ужасе застыл, но буквально через мгновение ринулся Снарту на подмогу. Им удалось вытащить девочку из разбитой машины, пальцы Барри работали молниеносно быстро, устанавливая капельницу, пока Снарт пытался привести ребенка в чувство.  
  
Игла, катетер.  
  
Кровь в индикаторе…  _отсутствует_.  
  
Погодите, нет. В чем дело? Почему не получилось?  
  
Барри запаниковал, беспомощно уставившись на Снарта. Никогда раньше у него не было осечек.  
  
Снарт мрачно покачал головой, вздохнул и осторожно забрал из онемевших пальцев Барри иглу.  
  
— Она умерла.  
  
— Нет! — заспорил Барри, пытаясь снова поставить капельницу. Его глаза начали слезиться. — Нет, не может быть. Я просто промахнулся. Нет.  
  
— Она мертва, — категорически заявил Снарт, хватая Барри за трясущееся запястье. — Мертва. Поэтому у тебя не получается, Аллен. Пошли, тут полно людей, которым мы еще можем помочь.  
  
Барри заплакал и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Нет! Дай мне попробовать еще раз! Дай!  
  
— Аллен, — угрожающе произнес Снарт. — Нам нужно идти дальше.  
  
— Иди ты на хуй, я не сдамся! — Барри трясло от ярости и слез. — Я… нет, нет! Я не могу! — Он быстро огляделся. — Вот, южная центральная справится с остальными, а мы поможем ей! Теперь дай мне сделать свою работу!  
  
Снарт накрыл ребенка простыней и крепко схватил Барри за руку, утаскивая подальше от раскуроченной машины.  
  
— Остановись, Аллен, тебе надо успокоиться. Она мертва, пойми уже.  
  
— Нет! — Барри не переставал рыдать и вырываться.  
  
— Возьми себя в руки, — почти умоляюще попросил Снарт.  
  
— Снарт, отпусти меня! — он опять попытался вырваться. — Отвали от меня, блядь!  
  
Упрямый Снарт утащил Барри за груду металла, подальше от чужих глаз, и вдруг крепко обнял, прижимая его голову к груди.  
  
— Ты должен ее отпустить.  
  
Задыхающийся Барри рухнул в объятия Снарта, громко плача. Он не мог перестать видеть перед собой лицо этой маленькой девочки. Все в крови. Как такое могло случиться?  
  
Это было несправедливо. Не справедливо!  
  
Снарт осторожно поглаживал Барри по спине — такой нежности от него вообще было невозможно ожидать. Ловкие пальцы аккуратно помассировали даже выступающие позвонки возле шеи.  
  
— Ты сделал все, что мог, Аллен. Все, что мог.  
  
Барри посмотрел на Снарта глазами все еще полными слез.  
  
— Но она мертва.  
  
— Знаю, — сказал Снарт. Его ледяные глаза будто оттаяли. — Но она умерла еще до того, как мы приехали сюда.  
  
— Но я слышал, как она плакала, — настаивал Барри. — Я точно слышал.  
  
— Ты только думал, что слышишь, — мягко сказал Снарт. Теперь его руки переместились на талию Барри. — Я тоже поначалу слышал. Особенно детей. Тебе нужно научиться их игнорировать, чаще всего они просто в твоей голове.  
  
Барри поморщился и кое-как вытер лицо.  
  
— Слушай… — голос от слез был надтреснутым. — Прости меня. Я просто… не хотел сдаваться.  
  
— Давай займемся другим пациентом, — предложил Снарт. Барри выдохнул и всхлипнул. — Поговорим позже. Сначала сделаем свою работу, хорошо?  
  
— Ладно. — Барри еще раз вытер щеки и сделал глубокий вдох. Они со Снартом вернулись на место происшествия, помогли еще нескольким пострадавшим с несерьезными травмами и направились в больницу.  
  
По дороге Снарт положил руку на плечо Барри, и тот с удивлением обнаружил, что тянется за его рукой. Это был приятный, очень приятный сюрприз — увидеть такую нежную сторону сурового Капитана Холода.  
  
Наконец они вернулись на станцию. Барри все еще был немного в шоке, когда обнимался с уставшими Рамоном и Палмером. Даже Лиза вышла из диспетчерской и тоже обняла его.  
  
— Дети — это всегда хуже всего, милый. Мне очень жаль.  
  
Барри слабо улыбнулся, но не решился ответить, потому что точно заплакал бы снова. Он притих, и когда к нему подошел Снарт, не проронил ни звука.  
  
Снарт его утешил. Обнял. Между ними вдруг, ни с того ни с сего начало происходить нечто странное. Он потерялся в этих глазах, был заворожен этими губами…  
  
— «Святые и грешники», в девять часов, — бросил Снарт, стремглав пролетая мимо остолбеневшего Барри.  
  
Удивленные донельзя Рамон и Палмер дождались, пока Снарт покинет станцию, а потом…  
  
— Что это было?! — потрясенно заверещал Рамон, вцепляясь в Барри как клещ. — Что-о-о это было-о-о?  
  
— У тебя свидание с Капитаном Холодом? — ахнул Палмер.  
  
Барри все еще был поглощен эмоциями после последнего вызова, поэтому совершенно онемел. Он думал, что в раздевалке перекинется парой слов со Снартом, может быть, они обменяются телефонными номерами, но свидание…  
  
— К-кажется, да.  
  
— Вот это да! Ну давай, чувак! — Рамон пихнул Барри в спину. — Хватит пялится на нас, давай, иди готовься!  
  
— Хорошо, — рассмеялся Барри, выйдя из ступора.  
  
Рамон игриво ухмыльнулся и поиграл бровями.  
  
— Не забудь замолвить словечко за Рэя, ну, я про Рори. Ну и за меня, про Лизу. Ну, если вдруг речь зайдет о чем-то таком.  
  
— Ладно, посмотрю, что можно сделать, — пообещал Барри, покраснев до корней волос.  
Он поспешил домой, чтобы собраться. Перед выходом он даже брызнулся туалетной водой. Барри старался не вспоминать о девочке, которая так сильно напомнила ему его сводную сестру в этом возрасте. Нужно было думать о свидании со Снартом.  
  
Это ведь свидание, да?  
  
В «Святых и грешниках» снова было многолюдно. Некоторых парамедиков Барри знал лично, они работали вместе в южной больнице.  
  
Махнув им, он быстро направился к столику, за которым его ждал Снарт. Тот был одет в старую форменную рубашку и простые джинсы. Такая одежда никак не подходила для свидания.  
  
Возможно, Барри что-то не так понял.  
  
Он уселся на сиденье напротив и затараторил:  
  
— Привет, прости, я немного опоздал, я просто…  
  
Снарт молча сунул ему какой-то листок.  
  
— Что это? — нахмурился Барри.  
  
— Все, что тебе нужно сделать, это подписать.  
  
— Что это за хрень?  
  
— Твое заявление об уходе.


	4. Chapter 4

— Только не это, — застонал Барри, чувствуя, как сердце в очередной раз рухнуло куда-то в ботинки. — Ты поэтому меня пригласил на свидание? Чтобы снова попытаться заставить меня уволиться?  
  
— Можно подумать, у меня могли быть иные причины, — хмыкнул Снарт. Но его взгляд в противовес наглому тону выражал недоумение: он медленно оглядел Барри с головы до ног, оценивая его внешний вид. — Хм… ты что, и правда думал, что это… свидание?  
  
— Нет! — солгал Барри, мучительно краснея. Постыдный жар заливал его уши, распространяясь по лицу, и от полнейшего фиаско его спасла подошедшая официантка.  
Он был только рад залить в себя что-нибудь горячительное, поэтому заказал виски с колой. Удивительно, но Снарт заказал то же самое.  
  
Конечно, Леонард не мог не спалить позорное вранье Барри, поэтому, как только официантка ушла, наклонился к нему.  
  
— Ну ладно, Аллен… — самодовольно промурлыкал он. — Я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Барри был тверд, как скала и не собирался поддаваться на эти провокации.  
  
— Только не когда ты пытаешься заставить меня уволиться.  
  
Снарт пожал плечами и в очередной раз уверенно сказал:  
  
— Я только пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе было лучше.  
  
— У тебя отстойно получается, — строго произнес Барри. — Отвратительно просто. И то, что ты считаешь меня непригодным для работы только из-за того, что я расчувствовался, это несправедливо. Эмоции не делают тебя слабым.  
  
— Делают, — возразил Снарт. — Они туманят твои суждения, влияют на твои решения. И в нашей работе эмоциям нет места.  
  
— А я не согласен! — нервно воскликнул Барри. — Все не так! Тебе нужно немного сострадания. Ты должен переживать и волноваться за тех, кого лечишь!  
  
— Мне все равно, — фыркнул Снарт. — Я знаю, что смогу нормально выполнять свою работу только если оставлю все это дерьмо дома.  
  
— По отношению к пациентам это несправедливо. Им нужна забота. Они хотят чувствовать себя в безопасности…  
  
— Значит, врать им, это нормально? — оборвал его Снарт.  
  
— Это не… это не вранье! — Барри растерялся окончательно. Хорошо, что принесли выпивку, поэтому он залихватски отпил чуть ли не половину стакана, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
— Вранье, — рыкнул Снарт, прикладываясь к виски и коле. — Никогда не давай обещаний, которых ты не сможешь сдержать!  
  
— Как, черт побери, ты стал таким? — не сдержался Барри. — Как? Что случилось? Почему ты такой…  _холодный_?  
  
Снарт поджал губы и несколько минут молчал, прокручивая в руках выпивку и не поднимая глаз.  
  
— В мой первый день на работе… — нехотя начал он, все еще глядя на столешницу. — Нам поступил вызов. Пьяная мать забрала дочь из школы, их машина перевернулась, вылетела в кювет. Когда мы приехали, мать бродила вдоль трассы. На ней не было ни царапины. А ребенок… она пострадала, сильно. Была жива, пока мы ее вытащили. Мы старались ее спасти. В те годы я был похож на тебя и тоже не хотел сдаваться. Я до сих пор вижу ее лицо, ее светлые локоны… она похожа на Лизу. Может, поэтому мне было так сложно, но… — Снарт допил напиток и подозвал официантку, чтобы заказать другой. — Но ничего не получилось.  
  
Теперь Барри понял, насколько обидными были его слова тогда, в раздевалке, и новая волна вины захлестнула его с головой. Нахмурившись, Барри неловко протянул руку и мягко коснулся макушки Снарта.  
  
— Мне очень жаль.  
  
Ладонь Снарта скользнула по пальцам Барри, и он наконец поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
— Я до сих пор думаю, случилось ли это потому, что я отвлекся и где-то ошибся, поддавшись своим эмоциям.  
  
— Это невозможно знать наверняка, Снарт, — покачал головой Барри. — Ты не должен винить себя…  
  
— Но я виню, — с абсолютной уверенностью произнес он. — Как и ты.  
  
— Ты не должен так поступать с собой, — тихо сказал Барри, напряженно улыбнувшись официантке, которая принесла еще одну порцию выпивки. — Я уверен, что ты сделал все, что мог.  
  
— Я обещал той маленькой девочке, что спасу ее, — едва слышно сказал Снарт, медленно переплетая пальцы с пальцами Барри. — И это до сих пор меня преследует. Даже сейчас, когда я дружу с головой.  
  
— Вот почему ты такой холодный? Это самозащита? — спросил Барри.  
  
— Вроде того, — вздохнул Снарт. — Поверь мне, Аллен. В противном случае ты убежишь отсюда, теряя тапки. Подпиши заявление. — Он кивнул в сторону лежащего на столе листа. — И ищи новую работу.  
  
— Нет, — Барри мотнул головой, скомкал заявление и бросил Снарту прямо в лицо.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя! — злобно прошипел Снарт, отпихивая руку Барри от себя.  
  
— В заботе о больных нет ничего плохого! — огрызнулся Барри. — Именно поэтому я отлично справляюсь со своей работой. Да, какое-то время я буду чувствовать себя дерьмового из-за сегодняшнего. Но именно поэтому я готов приложить все силы, чтобы это снова не повторилось. Ты же просто сдался, черт возьми! Ты боишься чувствовать, просто убежал от эмоций, потому что у тебя просто не хватает смелости с ними справиться! Знаешь что? Я не собираюсь увольняться только по тому, что ты это хочешь!  
  
Снарт вдруг снова потянулся за его рукой, и лицо Барри вспыхнуло от прилившего к щекам жара.  
  
— Хорошо, — Снарт привычно ухмыльнулся, — тогда докажи мне, что я неправ.  
  
— Я думаю, что только что это сделал! — гордо заявил Барри. — Я бросил тебе это дурацкое заявление прямо в лоб. И я все еще здесь. И увольняться не собираюсь.  
  
Снарт действительно рассмеялся, его глаза влажно заблестели.  
  
— Барри Аллен, ты самый упрямый человек, которого я только встречал в жизни.  
  
— Вау, учитывая то, что ты самый жуткий мудак в мире, я сочту это за комплимент, — хмыкнул Барри.  
  
— Самый жуткий мудак в мире, да? — ухмыльнулся Леонард. — Тогда почему ты согласился пойти со мной на свидание?  
  
— Ты же сказал, что это не свидание? — поддразнил Барри, отпивая из очередного стакана.  
— Ну если бы это было свидание, я бы тебя не сюда пригласил, — улыбнулся Снарт. — И я бы не надел старую форму. Уверяю тебя, у меня отличный вкус.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты отлично выглядишь, — застенчиво пробормотал Барри.  
  
Снарт загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты так считаешь?  
  
— И все еще мудак! — рассмеялся Барри. Стаканы опять опустели. — Но ты, по крайней мере, все равно выглядишь круто, пока изображаешь мудака.  
  
— Я круто выгляжу, когда делаю  _много_ вещей, — промурлыкал Снарт, потирая ладонь Барри большим пальцем. — Уверен, ты тоже.  
  
Барри покраснел и покачал головой, наклоняясь к Снарту поближе. Чтобы произнести следующую фразу, ему пришлось собрать всю свою уверенность.  
  
— Разве ты не хотел бы узнать?  
  
— Может быть, — мягко улыбнулся Леонард. — Но не забывай, что я пытаюсь заставить тебя уволиться.  
  
— Я слишком тебя  _отвлекаю_? — невинно спросил Барри, не сдерживая улыбки, когда их ноги под столом неожиданно соприкоснулись.  
  
— Определенно  _отвлекаешь_ , — признал Снарт, но тут же сменил соблазнительный вектор диалога. — Потому что мне постоянно приходится следить, чтобы ты не накосячил.  
  
— Вот же высокомерная задница, — рассмеялся Барри, широко улыбаясь. — Да, именно так, потому что все должно быть сделано по-твоему.  
  
— Мой путь правильный.  
  
— О, серьезно?  
  
— М-м-м-м-м-м?  
  
— Да, но ведь есть и другие способы, — продолжил настаивать Барри.  
  
— Нет. — Но на этот раз Снарт не злился.  
  
— Боже, может, мне и правда лучше уволиться, только чтобы твои бредни не слышать.  
  
— Не обнадеживай меня, — оскалился Снарт.  
  
— Ты невероятен! — воскликнул Барри. — И чертовски смешон!  
  
— М-м-м, но я все равно тебе нравлюсь. — Снарт был чертовски самодоволен.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Я не могу не нравится. — Снарт так нахально подмигнул, что Барри снова покраснел. — Я красивый, умный, талантливый… классный.  
  
— О, как же скромно, — хихикнул Барри. Действительно, Снарт не мог не нравится, его наглое и дерзкое очарование сбивало с ног, а его сарказм просто поражал.  
  
— У тебя удивительная улыбка, — сказал Снарт, сжимая ладонь Барри.  
  
Не покраснеть было нельзя.  
  
— Ты пытаешься подкатить?  
  
— Пытаюсь залезть тебе в штаны.  
  
Пытаясь оставаться невозмутимым, Барри все равно едва не подавился своим напитком.  
  
— После того, что ты устраивал на работе, тебе повезет хотя бы мой номер получить.  
  
— Ох, мне стоит играть грубее, чтобы ты дал мне свой телефон?  
  
— Может, я вообще не хочу играть.  
  
— Тогда почему не уходишь?  
  
— Я же должен заплатить за свою выпивку, — беззаботно сказал Барри, пожимая плечами.  
  
— Я заплачу, — предложил Снарт. — Только если ты останешься.  
  
— Как насчет того, что ты заплатишь, а я все равно уйду? Ты вел себя как полный придурок, даже не приоделся.  
  
— Это не свидание, и ты сказал, что я отлично выгляжу, — с усмешкой напомнил ему Снарт.  
  
— Извинись, — с упорством осла потребовал Барри.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Затем, что ты мудак. Извинись, и я подумаю, стоит ли остаться.  
  
Снарт закатил глаза, но…  
  
— Прости, Аллен. За то, что я был так строг с тобой. У тебя большое сердце, и это… мило. Если ты уверен, что подходишь для этой работы, то… я дам тебе шанс попробовать.  
  
— Спасибо, Снарт! — Барри просиял. — Это было…  
  
— Но когда ты неизбежно сдашься, я с удовольствием на это посмотрю, — довольно добавил Снарт.  
  
— Боже, ты неисправим! — расхохотался Барри. Рука Снарта, лежащая поверх его собственной, была приятно теплой. От этого кружилась голова и дышать становилось все труднее.  
  
Снарт залпом опустошил стакан и прямо спросил:  
  
— Хочешь уйти отсюда?  
  
— И куда же мы пойдем? — застенчиво спросил Барри, удивленный такой прямотой, но определенно заинтересованный.  
  
— Куда угодно, — тут же ответил Снарт, красноречиво и беззастенчиво глядя на губы Барри.  
  
Он задрожал.  
  
— Ну? — спросил Снарт, закусив губу.  
  
— Боже, да.  
  
Снарт быстро достал бумажник, а Барри на нетвердых ногах направился к выходу из бара, почти не понимая, что они творят.  
  
Как только Снарт вышел на улицу, он тут же втянул Барри в горячий поцелуй, который моментально воспламенил каждый нерв в его теле, заставив Барри стонать и задыхаться.  
Он со школьных времен так не целовался, поэтому позволил Снарту утащить его за угол, подальше от чужих глаз. Его вжали в кирпичную стену, целовали, трогали, ощупывали каждый сантиметр жаждущего тела.  
  
Губы Снарта были такими же горячими и сладкими, как Барри и думал. Конечно же, Снарт контролировал поцелуй с самого начала, заставляя Барри сбавить обороты.  
  
Барри не собирался сдавать бастионы и позволять Снарту доминировать слишком долго, поэтому скользнул языком в рот Снарта и заскреб ногтями по его короткими волосам.   
  
Услышав сладкий стон, он сделал это снова.  
  
— Каковы шансы, что мне нужно отвезти тебя к тебе домой? — задыхаясь, спросил Снарт, стискивая задницу Барри.  
  
— М-м-м… — задумчиво протянул Барри, — я думаю, что зависит от того, будешь ли ты еще писать за меня заявления об увольнении.  
  
— Обещаю, что когда ты будешь готов уйти, я заставлю тебя написать его самому.  
  
— Мудак, — усмехнулся Барри, глубоко и влажно целуя Снарта.  
  
— Гребаный упрямый горячий парень, — в ответ пробормотал Снарт ему в губы. — Так что, ко мне?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Барри, таща Снарта в сторону тротуара, чтобы поймать такси.  
  
Поездка до квартиры Снарта была наполнена поцелуями и глупым подростковым ощупыванием, они были не в состоянии держать руки при себе. Снарт даже ключ в замок не смог встать с первой попытки, потому что Барри повис на нем со спины и вылизывал ухо.  
  
Им удалось наконец добраться до спальни, по пути спихивая с ног обувь и охотно раздевая друг друга. Барри пришлось подождать секунду, пока Снарт избавлялся от нижнего белья, а потом он прижал его к себе, медленно и глубоко целуя.  
  
Барри таял, превращаясь в желейную массу, голова отключалась от горячего языка Снарта во рту и пальцев, лениво танцующих вниз по спине. Отчаянно хотелось большего, большего!  
  
— Давай, Снарт! — застонал Барри.  
  
— Полегче, — промурлыкал Снарт, наконец укладывая его на широкую кровать и медленно целуя в шею. — Ты всегда куда-то спешишь…  
  
— Пожа-алуйста! — провыл Барри, задыхаясь и теряя самого себя, когда Снарт начал опускаться ниже к его промежности.  
  
Леонард ухмыльнулся, большими пальцами цепляя резинку боксеров Барри и сдергивая их вниз. Он осыпал длинные ноги Барри поцелуями, а потом заскользил языком между ягодиц.  
Барри вцепился в простыни, позволяя Снарту вытягивать из него самые красивые и бесстыдные звуки. Язык Леонарда оказался удивительно ловким, и боже, его пальцы, проворные длинные пальцы, которые теперь ритмично двигались в его заднице, были невероятными.  
  
Ноги окончательно перестали слушаться Барри, он мог только вздрагивать и жалобно стонать.  
  
— Тебе лучше остановиться, а то я кончу прежде, чем ты окажешься внутри меня!  
Снарт последний раз скользнул внутрь задницы Барри, заставив его взвиться над кроватью, а потом отстранился, чтобы взять смазку и закрытую упаковку презервативов. Он почему-то проверил срок годности, что жутко развеселило Барри.  
  
— Давно?  
  
— Ты не поверишь, — усмехнулся Снарт, надевая презерватив, — некоторые люди думают, что я мудак.  
  
Барри самодовольно заулыбался и раздвинул ноги, приглашая Снарта наконец сделать то, зачем они сюда пришли.  
  
— Да неужели? Ты?  
  
— Заткнись! — Снарт сладко поцеловал Барри в губы, а его член коснулся влажной кожи бедра. Устроившись на локтях, Снарт не переставал целовать его, начиная осторожно погружаться в его тесную задницу.  
  
Барри не смог сдержаться, разорвал поцелуй и громко застонал на грани крика. Он резко двинул бедрами вниз и одной ногой обхватил Снарта за талию.  
  
— Черт, ты такой тесный…классно, — похвалил его Снарт, проникая все глубже. — Тугой… — конечно, Снарт не мог устоять перед хитрой ухмылкой. — Давно?  
  
— Пошел ты, — прохрипел Барри, дергаясь от особенно удачного толчка. — М-м-м-м-п-пф-ф-ф!  
  
Снарт вытащил член, чтобы проверить количество смазки, и наклонился, чтобы страстно поцеловать Барри в очередной раз.  
  
Барри пытался держаться, хотел продлить поцелуй, но Снарт двинулся внутрь него так обжигающе прекрасно, что он не смог не стонать. Как же давно это было последний раз… и Леонард был так чертовски хорош.  
  
Он медленно двигал бедрами, проверяя, под каким углом проникновения Барри будет стонать громче. Схватив его ногу, Снарт закинул ее себе на плечо, засовывая член еще глубже.  
  
Сейчас Барри с готовностью отдал контроль Снарту. Боль не исчезла быстро, но медленно сменилась интенсивным удовольствием, превратившимся в медленно зарождающийся оргазм.  
  
Это было медленно, страстно, их тела двигались вместе так, будто они занимались сексом уже сотни раз. Но Барри хотелось большего, больше трения, больше извиваться под Снартом.  
  
Он отчаянно застонал, ногтями впиваясь в спину Леонарда.  
  
— Пожалуйста, сильнее!  
  
Снарт фыркнул, привстал на руки и начал двигать бедрами быстрее, резче, горячее. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица Барри, замечая каждую подергивающуюся мышцу, находя идеальный способ развалить его на части.  
  
Барри стиснул свой член, запрокинул голову, умирая от удовольствия. И Снарт прибавил темп, подгоняя их оргазмы. Бедра Барри задрожали, тугая спираль внизу живота грозила вот-вот взорваться.  
  
— Я близко…  
  
— Давай, — прошептал Снарт, отдавая Барри все, что мог. — Кончи вместе со мной, детка.  
  
Барри отпустил себя, крича от поглотившего его удовольствия, его дрожащее как струна тело обмякло. От оргазма ему было почти больно, он даже не понял, когда кончил Снарт.  
Поцеловав разомлевшего Барри, Снарт прижал его к себе.  
  
— Вау, — выдохнул Барри, когда Снарт перекатился на спину.  
  
— Ага, — согласился он, переводя дыхание.  
  
— Итак… ты все еще думаешь, что я уйду?  
  
Снарт задумчиво почесал кончик носа.  
  
— Думаю, что ты если попробуешь уйти сейчас, я тебе не позволю.  
  
Барри рассмеялся и потянулся к Снарту за поцелуем.  
  
— Чертовски верно.  
  
Снарт быстро привел их обоих в порядок, улегся обратно в кровать и притянул Барри к груди. Они оба так вымотались перепалкой в баре, а потом жарким сексом, что уснули почти сразу же.  
  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Барри проснулся первым. Нога Снарта лежала на его бедре, а сам Леонард едва слышно храпел. Барри прижался к нему и наблюдал за его сном.  
Прошлая ночь определенно была полна сюрпризов, и Барри наслаждался каждой секундой. Сегодня у них обоих был выходной, хорошо, что им никуда не надо было спешить.  
Снарт еще не выгнал его из постели, но и не выглядел как человек, который будет готовить завтрак. Он не совсем понимал, что для них обоих значит случившееся, но… Барри надеялся, что это хорошо.  
  
Он надеялся, что это начало чего-то  _особенного_.  
  
Барри медленно сел, собираясь поискать свои штаны.  
  
— Эй! — громко буркнул Снарт, спросонья потянувшись к его руке.  
  
Барри удивленно моргнул.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Уже убегаешь?  
  
— Просто… эм… ну, ты знаешь… — Барри опять покраснел. — Я лучше уйду, пока у тебя не появился шанс меня выгнать. Но ночью было классно, мне понравилось.  
  
— Мне тоже, — с легкой улыбкой сказал Снарт.  
  
— Эм… так… — Барри неловко поерзал. Ему очень не хотелось уходить. — Наверное…  
  
— Ну же, — проворчал Снарт, чувствуя его нерешительность и затаскивая Барри обратно в постель. — Останься. Я блинчики сделаю.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся и прижался к сонному Леонарду. От такого предложения он не мог отказаться.


	5. Chapter 5

Снарт действительно испек блины и даже одолжил Барри пару своих пижамных штанов. Глядя, как Леонард хозяйничает у плиты, Аллен растянулся на диване с чашкой кофе.  
  
— Итак.  
  
— Итак, — с ухмылкой повторил за ним Снарт, переворачивая очередной блинчик.  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За разговоры, выпивку и… — Барри покраснел, прикрывшись чашкой.  
  
— За  _секс_? — игриво подмигнув, уточнил Снарт.  
  
— И за это тоже, — кивнул Барри. — Обычно я не делаю… такое.  
  
— Не ходишь домой к харизматичным коллегам?  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — пробормотал Барри, отставляя чашку и потирая покрасневшие щеки.  
  
Закончив готовить, Снарт принес тарелку с блинами к дивану, поставил ее на низкий столик и нежно поцеловал смущенного Барри.  
  
— Я ни о чем не жалею, — заверил он. — Надеюсь, ты тоже.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Барри. — Я просто… — Он не знал, как сказать.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Тебе интересно, что теперь будет. Было ли это решение опрометчивым и повторится ли снова…  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Все, что касается меня — опрометчивые решения, но зато это весело, — со смешком сказал Снарт. — Теперь мы встречаемся, если ты согласен, и да, это определенно повториться снова. И еще не раз, я надеюсь.  
  
Барри ухмыльнулся, отправляя в рот кусочек блинчика.  
  
— Если будешь так же готовить, я никуда не денусь.  
  
— Если это все, что нужно, я готов делать это ежедневно, — пообещал Снарт.  
  
— Хм. Так ты собираешься еще раз пригласить меня на свидание? — скромно спросил Барри, совсем не скромно слизывая сироп с вилки.  
  
— Хочешь, я напишу себе записку с сердечками? — фыркнул Снарт. — Предложу тебе стать моим парнем и оставлю в ней место для  _да_  или  _нет_?  
  
— Было бы неплохо, — ответил Барри. — Может быть, еще и с блестками.  
  
— Окей. У меня вроде бы была мелкая лапша. Возможно, она сойдет за блестки.  
  
— А если серьезно… — улыбнулся Барри. — Если ты хочешь… ну… встречаться со мной, то…  
  
— Хочу, — кивнул Снарт. — Но если ты думаешь, что я буду более лояльно относиться к тебе на работе, раз мы вместе, то ты очень ошибаешься.  
  
— Ничего другого я и не ожидал, — рассмеялся Барри.  
  
Снарт закончил есть свои блинчики.  
  
— Нельзя делать тебе поблажек. Рамон и Пламер застрелятся.  
  
— О, точно! — Барри отдал пустую тарелку Леонарду. — Я обещал замолвить словечко за Циско.  
  
— Рамона? — Снарт недоуменно моргнул. — Зачем?  
  
— Я думал, это очевидно, — сказал Барри, вновь растягиваясь на диване. — Ему нравится твоя сестра  
  
— Лиза? — у Снарта вытянулось лицо. — Погоди, они с Палмером не встречаются?  
  
— Что? Не-е-ет! — Барри расхохотался. — Они просто соседи. Рамон натурал, а Палмер запал на твоего приятеля Мика.  
  
— Мика? — фыркнул Снарт, недоверчиво глядя на Барри. — Мика Рори?  
  
— Ага! — Барри пересел так, чтобы Снарт смог устроиться рядом. — Наверное, мне не стоит тебе говорить, но… из-за этого Рамон постоянно включает в баре песню из фильма «Грязные танцы». Рэю приснился сон, где Мик под эту песню пригласил его на танец.  
  
— Я думал, что это их песня, — задумчиво произнес Снарт. — Не зря же Рамон терроризирует бар.  
  
— Теперь ты в курсе, — хихикнул Барри. — Но не говори ничего Рэю! Он жутко стесняется.  
  
— Не буду, — пообещал Снарт, стискивая его колено.  
  
— Итак… — снова начал Барри. — Как насчет того, чтобы сегодня вечером пригласить меня на нормальное свидание? На которое ты принарядишься.  
  
— Я не могу, у меня вечеринка с друзьями.  
  
— Оу.  
  
— Мы можем пойти вместе, — предложил Снарт, поглаживая ногу в момент надувшегося Барри.  
  
— Что вы отмечаете?  
  
— У Сары были проблемы с полицией, с нее сняли обвинения.  
  
— Обвинения? — удивленно переспросил Барри.  
  
— В нападении. Она треснула копа, который отпустил сальный комментарий про ее зад.  
  
— Ей повезло!  
  
— Давай я приглашу тебя на свидание завтра вечером? — спросил Снарт, выводя большим пальцем круги на внутренней стороне бедра Барри.  
  
— Идет, — согласился он. — но… что будем делать сейчас, Снарт? — он невинно улыбнулся. — У нас много времени до вечера, так что...  
  
— У меня есть пара идей, — с ухмылкой сказал Снарт. — И ты можешь звать меня Лен. Мы же встречаемся.  
  
— Хорошо,  _Лен_. — Барри наклонился и сладко его поцеловал. — Давай ты продемонстрируешь мне свои идеи?  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
Первой идеей оказался очередной раунд страстного секса прямо на диване. Лен изучал пределы гибкости Барри, чуть не сложив его пополам. Когда они оба стали уже совсем мокрыми и липкими, Снарт утащил его в душ.  
  
Они так долго целовались под тугими струями, что вода уже начала остывать, а потом наскоро вымылись и насухо вытерлись, перемежая водные процедуры со смехом и еще одной порцией поцелуев.  
  
После этого они доехали до бара на такси, чтобы забрать оставленные машины, и договорились встретиться вечером на празднике Сары. Оторваться от губ Лена было практически невозможно, но Барри сумел справиться с собой.  
  
— Сегодня вечером, — с улыбкой пообещал Лен, целуя его перед тем, как уехать.  
  
 _Боже, его улыбка была потрясающей._  
  
— Сегодня… — мечтательно вздохнул Барри, на заплетающихся ногах идя к своей машине.  
  
Оказавшись дома, он на целый час рухнул в постель. Все его приятно ноющее тело пахло Леном и его шампунем.  
  
Неплохо. Для первого дня отношений это очень даже неплохо.  
  
Барри занялся стиркой и так увлекся, что прибежал домой на всех парах, боясь опоздать. Учитывая, что встретятся они в баре, полном знакомых, он выбирал одежду едва ли не тщательнее, чем вчера вечером.  
  
И все же он опоздал. Влетев в двери «Святых и грешников», Барри запутался в ногах и свалился на пол. Когда все обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него, он ничего не смог изобразить на лице, кроме застенчивой улыбки.  
  
Палмер и Рамон уже были в баре и не могли не посочувствовать его фиаско.  
  
— Ты просто хотел появиться более эффектно, да? — пожурил его Лен, помогая Барри подняться на ноги и тут же быстро целуя.  
  
Рамон и Палмер как по команде уставились на них в полнейшем шоке.  
  
— Да, именно, — пропищал он. — Я так и хотел.  
  
— Ну же. — Лен подтолкнул Барри к бару, где их ждали Сара, Мик и еще несколько человек. — Это  _Барри_. Барри, это все.  
  
Мик и Сара выглядели так, будто были готовы наброситься на него сию секунду и сожрать живьем. Сара заговорила первой.  
  
— Ваш новенький? Который с ногами от ушей?  
  
— Именно он, — кивнул Лен.  
  
Барри покраснел —  _черт, Лен рассказывал о нем друзьям._  
  
— Привет. Рад познакомиться.  
  
— Я тоже, — промурлыкала Сара, пожимая его руку.  
  
Мик ухмыльнулся и протянул ему шот.  
  
— Выпей, Флэш.  
  
Барри опрокинул в себя выпивку и поморщился.  
  
— Уф, спасибо.  
  
Лен оглянулся на Палмера и Рамона, которые все еще не сводили с них глаз.  
  
— Думаю, что твоим дружкам сейчас понадобиться неотложка. У Палмера явно сердечный приступ.  
  
— Дай я к ним подойду, пока у них глаза совсем на лоб не полезли, — попросил Барри, целуя Лена в щеку.  
  
— Я с тобой. Не хочу пропускать этот разговор.  
  
Барри занервничал, но кивнул. Подойдя к друзьям, он скромно улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, ребята.  
  
— Привет, клон Аллена, — подозрительно произнес Рамон, глядя на Барри поверх своей бутылки. — Или клон тут Снарт?  
  
Палмер ничего не сказал, только таращился на них, смешно выпучив глаза.  
  
— Стой, стой. Это реально. Это и правда происходит.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Барри, ярко улыбаясь, стоило Лену приобнять его за талию.  
  
— Это значит, что царствование террора Капитана Холода окончено? — ахнул Рамон. — Он потерпел поражение?  
  
— Царствование моего террора живо и здравствует, — заверил его Лен, усаживаясь напротив Циско. — И оно будет ждать вас утром. И Аллена тоже.  
  
— Потрясающе, — пропищал Рамон.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал Барри, садясь рядом с Леном. — Мы с этим разберемся, обещаю.  
  
— Теперь я знаю, что чувствовал Хан, когда Ландо предал его ради Империи…  
  
— Нет! — возразил Барри. Слава богу, официантка принесла им всем по кружке пива. — Мы все еще друзья. Да, мы с Леном встречаемся…  
  
— Э-э-э…  _Лен_? — Рамон скорчил рожицу, в то время как Лен тихонько рассмеялся, явно наслаждаясь собой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Барри. — Это просто случилось, и это, ну, мы счастливы. Это ново для меня и странно, но я действительно хочу, чтобы у нас получилось.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Циско, задумчиво потягивая пиво и глядя Лена. — Но давайте проясним кое-что, Капитан Холод. Если ты будешь встречаться с Алленом и разобьешь ему сердце, я отправлю тебя в другое измерение.  
  
Лен приподнял брови.  
  
— Прямо угроза из Жемчуга дракона Z! — хихикнул Барри.  
  
— Чертовски верно, — ухмыльнулся Рамон.  
  
Внезапно заиграла «Time of my life», Рэй повесил нос и громко застонал от разочарования.  
  
— Эй! В тот раз я не ее включил! — удивился Циско. — Я сидел тут, разговаривал с вами! Пытался защитить честь Аллена!  
  
— Сейчас я ненавижу эту песню, — жалко проскулил Палмер, — это был глупый сон, это была глупая идея, и я не должен был рассказывать тебе об этом…  
  
Рамон ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Эй, не ной! Слушай, Аллен растопил ледяной член Капитана Холода, может и ты сможешь заполучить себе пожарного! Тебе просто нужно настроиться на положительную энергию Вселенной, на хорошие вибрации, и…  
  
— И что? — пробормотал Рэй.  
  
Рамон умолк, потому что он был слишком занят, таращась на огромную фигуру Мика Рори, стоящего рядом с их столом.  
  
— Э…  
  
Рэй наконец поднял голову и чуть не выпрыгнул из штанов, тупо уставившись на Мика. Его лицо превратилось в краснющий помидор.  
  
— Хочешь потанцевать? — грубо спросил Мик, неотрывно глядя на Рэя.  
  
Рэй медленно встал, глупо улыбаясь, и протянул руку Мику.  
  
— Д-да, я с уд-довольствием.  
  
Пораженный Барри смотрел, как Мик ведет Рэя к небольшому открытому пространству у бара. Конечно, Рори определенно не был Патриком Суэйзи, но Рэй светился от счастья как лампочка.  
  
— Черт, теперь я видел все, — покачал головой Циско. — Поразительно. Какой странный день сегодня… Так, я скоро вернусь. Вся эта нервотрепка дошла до моего мочевого пузыря.  
  
Дождавшись, пока Рамон скроется в туалете, Барри повернулся к Лену и наконец выказал свои возмущения.  
  
— Ты сказал Мику? Ты обещал молчать!  
  
— Неа, — лукаво ухмыльнулся Лен. — Я обещал, что ничего не скажу Палмеру. Ты не просил меня не говорить Мику. Кроме того, я совершенно случайно узнал, что Мик в него втрескался по уши, когда увидел его на пожаре, на который нас всех отправили три месяца назад.  
  
— Тогда почему он не приглашал Рэя на свидание? — вслух задумался Барри. Мик совсем не выглядел скромником.  
  
— Потому что думал, что Палмер встречается с Рамоном, — сказал Лен, слегка пожав плечами. — Пока ты мне не рассказал правду, я так же считал, забыл? Поэтому я взял на себя смелость поделиться с ним новой информацией.  
  
— Серьезно? — расхохотался Барри. — Ты теперь сваха?  
  
— Просто другу помогаю, — серьезно сказал Лен.  
  
Барри улыбнулся, глядя на танцующих Рэя и Мика. Песня кончилась, но они все еще не отлипали друг от друга. Палмер взволнованно трещал, а Мик улыбался.  
  
Они были восхитительны.  
  
— А что насчет Рамона? — поинтересовался Барри, делая глоток пива. — У него что-то выйдет с твоей сестрой.  
  
Лицо Лена стало непроницаемым.  
  
— Это значит нет?  
  
— Возможно. Это твердое нет, — ответил Лен, закатывая глаза. — Очень твердое.  
  
Настолько твердое, что потребовался целый месяц, прежде чем Лен наконец согласился разрешить Рамону встретиться с его сестрой. Он угрожал проконтролировать свидание, но Барри убедил его оставить их в покое, и Циско был безумно этому рад. Свидание прошло отлично, судя по следам на шее, которые Рамон на утро пытался скрыть, ухмыляясь как дурак.  
  
Лен не был особо доволен, но было очевидно, что Лиза и Рамон были влюблены, так что ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как терпеть.  
  
Через шесть месяцев они уже были помолвлены, и Снарт едва ли не бился головой об стену от мысли, что Рамон станет членом его семьи.  
  
Перед свадьбой у них было еще несколько стычек, но пришлось признать, что Циско Лену все-таки нравился. Барри знал, что Лен скорее умрет, чем расскажет кому-то об этом, но Циско прекрасно относился к его сестре. Лен был горд вести Лизу к алтарю, когда наступил день свадьбы. Барри тогда стоял рядом с Циско как друг жениха, а краснеющий от непристойных намеков Мика, сидящего на скамье, Рэй был его шафером.  
  
Мик и Палмер встречались, но Рори пока что отказался жить с ним, но охотно проводил в квартире Рэя каждую ночь. Мик защищал его, осыпал любовью и лаской, когда думал, что их никто не видит, и Барри был счастлив за них обоих.  
  
После того, как Лиза и Циско официально стали мужем и женой, начались танцы. Мику еще далеко было до талантов Патрика Суэйзи, но он брал уроки танцев, чтобы порадовать Палмера.  
  
Барри тоже потащил Лена на танцпол. Снарт терпеливо обнял его за талию и медленно двигался с ним под музыку.  
  
Барри первым предложил съехаться, первым придумал имена их будущим детям, но Лен первым признался в любви. Они жили вместе уже несколько недель, и Барри еще никогда в жизни не был счастливее.  
  
С Леном на работе все еще было тяжело, но он не переставал поощрять Барри, когда тот делал все без ошибок. Бывали и плохие дни, много дней, но Лен не позволял Барри сдаться. Даже когда несколько тяжелых вызовов довели Барри до слез, Лен не дал ему все бросить, успокаивал, обнимал каждую ночь, давая силы двигаться дальше.  
  
Барри любил его. Безумно любил. И хотел провести рядом с Леном остаток жизни.  
  
— М-м-м, — протянул Лен, внимательно наблюдая за Лизой и Циско. — Бьюсь об заклад, через год они разведутся.  
  
 _Ну, конечно._  
  
— Ты такой придурок, — простонал Барри, получая за свое нытье поцелуй.  
  
— Да, — пробормотал Лен ему в губы. — Я твой придурок, так что тебе придется с этим смириться.  
  
— Я согласен, — радостно воскликнул Барри. — Всегда готов мириться с этим. Навсегда — я и ты,  _Капитан Холод._  
  
Лен самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Надеюсь, тебе настолько повезет,  _Флэш_.


End file.
